


Gay Wizards (A NatGeo Documentary)

by trintastictrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, also don't ask about my 300 aus in this i got a lot of them from a fic pre-cursed child, any and all canon characters are background characters, snakeskins its a good read and on ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trintastictrin/pseuds/trintastictrin
Summary: So, Erin is gay. She's also awkward that's a great combination.





	Gay Wizards (A NatGeo Documentary)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired (mostly for background characters and professors) by Snakeskins by lsunnyc on ff.net This was also originally written for a school project.

Erin Smith was a 15 year old muggleborn witch, but the most important fact about her was that she was currently late. She had to get all the way from Charms to Potions within the five minutes students were given. Thankfully she was walking with her friend Emily, who was also going to Potions. “Hopefully we don’t get too many points taken,” she said, lightheartedly as though she had no sense of urgency. Erin, on the other hand was looking for the fastest way to get to Potions, although it was unlikely as the moving staircase was the opposite of practical. “There!” Erin pointed, “It’s heading towards us, that’s our way!” Erin ran down the stairs as fast as possible, while Emily slid down the rails. They ran down a few corridors and at last, they made it to the classroom. “Five points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor,” Professor Malfoy scolded, “you’re nearly five minutes late. Take your seats” 

“Yes sir,” they both replied. Erin went and sat with her friend and fellow Slytherin, Aki. “Moving staircase?” she whispered.

“Of course, what went through Rowena Ravenclaw’s mind to put that thing in a damn  _ school _ of all places?” They laughed quietly as the Professor returned to teaching the class. 

There were many things in Hogwarts that were impractical. Dip pens instead of pencils, rolls of parchment instead of notebook paper, moving staircases for christ’s sake. The one thing that seemed impractical but really weren’t were the robes. Sure, they were heavy, but they were warm. Which was amazing in the dungeons, which were probably 10 degrees colder than the rest of the castle. And as class ended and Erin returned to her dorms for a bit before dinner she was especially thankful for that. As she sat in the common room she listened to all the talk around her. Her peers’ conversations mainly served as a reminder for something she was both afraid of and excited for. The Yule Ball. She wanted to go, and wouldn’t mind going alone, but she had someone in mind that she wanted to go with. The problem was, they probably wouldn’t want to go with her. “Hey Erin,” she looked up at Aki, “ you’re going to the dance right? I won’t have a date, but I know I’m going.”

“Yeah, I think I will. There’s someone I want to ask, but they’ll most likely turn me down and think I’m weird.”

“Do it anyways? Being rejected is the worst that could happen! You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be awkward, and just thinking about it makes me feel stressed.”

“Fine, but don’t cry to me when you miss your chance.” Aki was trying to be encouraging, but she only made Erin feel worse.

The prefects finally signalled it was time for dinner, so the students headed upstairs to the main hall. As Erin entered she was hit with the smell of the hall, it always smelled amazing. Tonight the house elves had made beef stew, Erin wasn’t too keen on stew but, she decided to give it a chance. She looked around, she spotted her friend Lauren from Hufflepuff. Lauren was talking to her friend Marianne Vale. Who, despite being practically opposites, looked a lot like Erin’s other friend Ripley from Ravenclaw. The stew wasn’t disappointing. The headmistress, McGonagall, rose up from where she was standing to make an announcement. “Students,” the hall grew quiet, “I have a few announcements to make tonight, first, I would like to remind you all of Sunday’s quidditch game, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. It begins at 10, don’t miss it. Second, the sign up for staying over Christmas Break has opened. If you wish to stay here during the break you, of course, will need to alert your parents,” students began to talk once again, “I’m not finished. Last, the Yule Ball is next Saturday, not tomorrow, the next. You need to be in fourth year or above to attend, or be asked to the ball by an upperclassman. That is all, you may continue eating.” 

The hall erupted with talk of the upcoming events, some people got up from their tables, presumably to ask someone to the dance. Others, mainly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, were discussing the quidditch game. Hufflepuff currently had the most house points, if they won they were guaranteed to win the house cup this year. A few were talking about the break, one of them was Aki, who was planning on staying at Hogwarts during it. 

Erin eventually got up to return to the dorms before Astronomy later. Unfortunately, she ran into Barrett, Abigail Barrett. Barrett was a Gryffindor in her year who had picked on her during her entire time at Hogwarts. She made Erin’s third year absolute hell. Thankfully, Barrett was occupied with opening a letter and didn’t even seem to notice Erin. She escaped unseen. It was about a four minute trip to the common room at her pace. There were already a few people there. Charlie Higgs and Scorpius Malfoy were playing chess in the corner, Gloria Flint and Margaret Finnick were gossiping in the other corner, opposite to Higgs and Malfoy. Erin made her way to the dorm. She preferred spending time in the dorms as the common room was noisy, and most of her friends were in other houses anyways. She had a brief mental debate on whether to read or do her homework like a good, responsible student. Erin picked up her book and resumed where she left off.

“Hey, you’re gonna be late for Astronomy” Erin jumped approximately five (5) feet into the air. Aki just laughed like a jerk. 

Erin and Aki joined their peers on the Astronomy tower. Erin made her way over to Lauren, who was no longer talking to Vale. “Hey,” Lauren said, “It’s kinda overcast think we’ll be able to see anything?”

“Nah, we haven’t been able to the last few lessons, maybe she’ll just let us return and sleep finally.”

“Yeah, maybe” Lauren chuckled, “oh, have you asked that person to the ball yet?” Erin, sadly, knew she was going to bring that up. That didn’t change how Erin felt about the subject.

“Lauren, you asked me this at Herbology earlier, for the last time. Not yet.”

“Yeah, but you’ve had classes with them since then. They’re Ravenclaw right? You had Charms with them.”

“Well then, I’ll ask them when you get a date”

“I may be a good finder, but I won’t find a date”

“Exactly, nerd.” Lauren gave Erin a soft punch in the arm. Erin’s nervousness over the dance had only gotten worse over the day. Everytime she got to relax it was brought up again. “I’ll tell them by Monday.” She decided. Lauren didn’t get to reply, as the Professor announced that it was too overcast and sent them back to their dorms for the night.

Erin woke up early the next day. She was actually the first one up, which was strange as she was usually the one who woke up late. They weren’t woken up on Saturdays, so Breakfast ended later. Erin went upstairs where there were a few students at each table. Typically upperclassmen, but she saw a few people she knew from her year. Breakfast wasn’t like dinner where there was a specific dish served, instead there were self-refilling platters of things like eggs, bacon, sausage, cereal, and other breakfasty things. Erin sat down to eat and mentally reviewed her plans for the day. Meet in the library after breakfast, go to Hogsmeade in the afternoon. There actually wasn’t much, but time flies in Hogsmeade so who really knows. The first person in Erin’s year to join her at the table was Higgs, who had his head shoved into Quidditch Through the Ages as always. The second was Eliza Gamp, who went over to Hufflepuff to talk to David Baker. Finally, Aki came out. She sat across from Erin and the two talked for a bit before the hall started getting full. Erin finished eating and left for the library to wait for her friends.

Erin sat down in the area where the group usually hung out. There wasn’t much in this section that interested her, she wished she brought her book. Nonetheless she pulled out a book on wandlore to pass the time. Soon, one of the group arrived. Eliza Whittemore, who had done her dark hair a bit lazily today, sat down next to Erin. “Hey,” Eliza looked at the book Erin was reading, “oh, wandlore, very interesting. I’ve been reading up on nifflers recently, they’re cute! Obnoxious, but cute.” Erin laughed. Eliza had been the first friend she made at Hogwarts, and she was one of her closest. Eliza pulled out her own book so Erin went back to reading her’s.

The next to arrive was Ripley Rogers, one of Eliza’s fellow Ravenclaws, and who looked very similar to Marianne Vale. “Hey nerds,” Ripley said loudly, getting a “shhh” out of the librarian. “Miss me?” she whispered.

“Yes, we’re both useless introverts and need someone else in order to successfully interact with one another,” Eliza replied, jokingly.

“Damn right,” Ripley laughed. The three talked for a bit before Emily, who definitely wasn’t dressed to go to Hogsmeade, and Lauren, who looked a bit windswept from a last minute practice, showed up. The two look ready to murder each other as they were both on their houses quidditch team. “Took you two long enough,” Ripley rippled.

“Well, we’re all here, when are we gonna head to Hogsmeade?” Erin asked.

“As soon as someone is appropriately dressed for mid-December weather,” Lauren gestured to Emily, who was wearing a t shirt and shorts.

“I’ll put a jacket on, calm down,” Emily really wanted frostbite didn’t she? “Ugh, fine,” she caved in after judging looks. Lauren sat down while Emily left to go change. The group talked for a while until Emily showed up. They then headed for Hogsmeade.

It was colder than Erin expected. Way colder than she expected, but Hogsmeade was always warm somehow. Even if it wasn’t they could still just spend all their time in The Three Broomsticks to stay warm. And that’s exactly what they ended up doing. 

“Three butterbeers and two pumpkin juices please,” Eliza ordered for the group. She and Erin didn’t really like butterbeer. Too sweet. The group spent the day in The Three Broomsticks. Emily and Lauren mostly talked, and argued, about tomorrows quidditch game. Quidditch never made much sense to her, so Erin couldn’t add much to the discussion (and argument). Emily left early, however, because her house also had a last minute practice. That left Ripley, Lauren, Eliza, and Erin to their own devices. They decided to go to Honeydukes. Who doesn't like candy? Candy is especially good when one of your friends isn’t there.

With their stomachs full of candy they headed back to Hogwarts, none of them wanted dinner. When Aki returned to the dorms after dinner Erin asked her what, if any, announcements she missed. “Practically the same thing from yesterday, tomorrows Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor, next Saturday is the ball, sign up for break. The only thing that’s changed is how far away they are,” she told Erin. 

The next morning Erin was immediately reminded of the quidditch match. It’s hard to ignore these things when Higgs and Malfoy are two seats away and making bets on the victor. Thankfully, Aki wasn’t a fan of quidditch either so they could both suffer together, in solidarity. Erin finished her breakfast and left to hide somewhere she wouldn’t hear about quidditch until she has to go to the match. She found somewhere in the library where practically no one goes, no one was really in the library anyways, and as always, got out a book and read. “Always reading aren’t you?” Eliza showed up. 

“I’ve got nothing better to do, muggle electronics don’t work.” Erin would be on her DS, but wizards and technology don’t mix well. She also remembered her homework but honestly, screw that. 

“True, but a little social interaction wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

“I guess not,” Erin put her book away. Eliza looked very pretty as always. Erin opened her mouth to ask something, but the librarian came around to tell them the quidditch match was soon and to get going. The two eventually caught up with their friends outside the school. The quidditch pitch was pretty far from the school, though not ridiculously far. Emily and Lauren were missing from the group; as they were getting ready for the match. Emily was a chaser on Gryffindor’s team and Lauren was a Beater on Hufflepuff’s. 

When they reached the pitch Erin waved to her friends who went to their house’s seating. Erin ran up to Aki and the two walked up the stairs to their bleachers. It was a cold day, it looked ready to rain too. Rain, cold, and a quidditch match aren’t a fun combination. The announcer, Alexander Robinson from Ravenclaw, started talking and hyping up the crowd for the match. Erin was unaffected. As the Gryffindor team got in formation he introduced each of them. James Potter as the seeker, some Weasly as a beater, another, different Weasly as the other beater, Emily Scarleta as a chaser, another Weasly, and yet another Weasly as the third chaser, and finally  _ another _ Weasly as keeper! Robinson announced the Hufflepuff team. Kathrine Farley as seeker, another Weasly as a beater, Lauren Levitt as the other beater, and then Erin zoned out. The wizard population is around 9% Weasly. The quidditch game began shortly, soon the players were zipping around the pitch it was nearly impossible to keep up. Erin was pretty sure Gryffindor was in the lead, but not completely. Aki looked like she was trying to actually watch this time. “The snitch is on the other side of the pitch. I think Farley saw it,” Aki explained.

“If you can see it from here why didn’t you try out?”

“Eh, it doesn’t interest me. Besides, Malfoy would have gotten it anyways.”

“True.” 

“HUFFLEPUFF CAUGHT THE SNITCH, HUFFLEPUFF WINS!” Robinson suddenly yelled, scaring them both, cheering erupted from Hufflepuff’s bleachers; the booing from Gryffindor was easily drowned out. The other two houses clapped passive-aggressively, knowing that there was no way for any other house to win the cup this year. Erin saw Malfoy hand a galleon over to Higgs in defeat.

When they were released from the pitch Erin met back up with her friends. “Emily’s probably going to be unbearable,” she complained.

“Yeah, and Lauren’s ego is gonna be through the roof,” Ripley added, “even more than usual.”

“Well, as someone in the house with the second most points, at least the rest of us won’t have to worry too much about points,” Eliza pointed out.

“How positive of you,” Ripley said. Lauren quickly ran up to them, grinning. “Did you see that hit? I was nearly pushed off my broom! I got us like 20 points!” she exclaimed.

“And Potter played fair for once!” Ripley replied, sarcastically. James Potter was known for being an overall jerk. Erin laughed, slightly uncomfortable as Potter would sometimes literally attack Slytherins. The group remembered and changed the subject. Emily was still nowhere to be seen. She was probably sulking in the Gryffindor dorm. 

When they reached the castle the Ravenclaws headed to their tower, leaving just Erin and Lauren. Unfortunately, that was short lived as Lauren had to go in a different direction to her house. When Erin arrived at the common room everyone was there talking about the quidditch game. Erin had had enough quidditch for the day and decided to sleep a bit before dinner. She told Aki to wake her up and then went into the dorm.

Eliza was in the Ravenclaw common room studying with some of her peers. Of course the ball was brought up. “Hey Whittemore, do you have a date to the ball yet?” asked Madeline Morris.

“Not yet, either way I’m going though,” she answered. Ripley laughed. “I have a feeling you’re gonna be asked soon,” Ripley said.

“What makes you say that?” Eliza questioned.

“Just wait.” Eliza didn’t quite understand, damnit Ripley, always with being vague. 

Aki gently tapped Erin awake. “It’s like five minutes early, but I woke you anyways just cause,” she told Erin.

“Ah, thanks.” Erin made her way up to the common room to work a bit before dinner. That didn’t really work out, as she was still getting her homework out when she had to go. “All those times you’ve been reading you could have been working,” Aki teased at the dinner table. Tonight they were having some chicken dish, Erin forgot what it was, but either way it was good. McGonagall’s announcement of the night consisted of congratulating Hufflepuff for their win and reminding everyone of the ball and sign up for break. That night Erin decided how she was going to tell the person she wanted to ask.

The next morning in Herbology Erin was working with Lauren to pot some plant. Erin forgot the name; they did have medicinal properties, though. A lot of times what was grown, if it was usable, would be used in either Potions or the infirmary. Hey, even Hogwarts has a budget. It was extremely cold, some people were wearing a coat under their Herbology uniform. Herbology could get messy so everyone had a second sort-of uniform for it.

They finished potting the plant, so Longbottom let them work on assignments from other classes. Lauren was writing an essay for Muggle Studies which was due next period. Erin had already gotten it done. The bell rung for the end of the period and Longbottom dismissed them all. When they got to the castle it felt, for once, warm.

Muggle Studies was taught by Professor Hadrian, who was also head of Hufflepuff. Lauren didn’t want to deal with that, so she handed in her unfinished essay just to get it out of the way. Their class would have been small if it was just two houses so their period was mixed. They had some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and a few Gryffindors. Erin was the only Slytherin. Also, most of the people in that class were Muggleborn so didn’t really need to take it. It was the only room where electronics worked and could get wifi, though. Of course they joined. 

The bell rung signalling the end of class, Hadrian quickly reminded them of what they will do next class and dismissed them. Everyone had a fifteen minute break before their next period. Erin had Ancient Runes with Gryffindor next. She found a place to sit and worked on an essay before heading to her next class. Erin found Emily sitting outside the room working on an assignment that was due that period. She and Lauren sure had a lot in common. “What does this rune mean?” Emily held up a piece of paper with runes written on it and pointed to one.

“Uh, I don’t really know,” Erin answered. Emily yelled; not at Erin, but at the universe. By then more students in the class had arrived and the teacher let them in. Emily packed up and sat next to Erin inside. Ancient Runes was hard, but it was fun to Erin. The professor taught them a few new runes, then let them work independently on translating. Erin was nervous about the next class period. Next she had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. She had to do it then. 

Erin made her way to Transfiguration as fast as possible. The class was across the school on a different floor so when she got there Professor Parkinson had already let them in. Erin found a seat next to Eliza. “You look exhausted,” she said.

“Yeah, I ran across the school to get here on time,” Erin explained, “I mean, I would have been late if I didn’t.” Erin was lying. Eliza didn’t seem to notice. “Well, at least Parkinson would be easy on you, she only smiles when slytherins are around after all.” The professor started the lesson; Erin gave her full attention, hoping the class would end quickly. Today they didn’t actually transfigure anything. Instead, they read something about wand transfiguration.

Before the professor dismissed them, she assigned an essay on what has happened when people have tried to transfigure their wand and failed. However, that was the least of Erin’s worries. As Eliza got her stuff together, Erin waited and planned what to say. Once they were out of the class and away from others, Erin turned to Eliza. “I- I know you may think I’m weird after this, but… will you go to the dance with me?” Eliza looked surprised. Erin was regretting her decision. “Sure!” Erin looked back over to Eliza, she looked really happy. It actually went well! Eliza ran off in order to not make things awkward, and Erin was left to process what she just did. She just asked her crush out. She just asked her crush out and her crush said yes!

\-----

The rest of the week flew by as Erin was focused on the ball. By now, her friends knew she and Eliza were going together. Erin put more work into her appearance that day. For one, the braid she usually tied her hair into wasn’t done sloppily like usual. She wore one of her favorite dresses. She made her way up to Ravenclaw tower to wait for Eliza, she saw a few others waiting. The only one she recognized was Flint.

Eliza was beautiful as always, she immediately walked up to Erin. “How do I look?” she asked. Erin was useless and hesitated, “You look, amazing.” Eliza was worried she would look too plain. Thankfully, they were both underdressed; as when they arrived in the hall where the ball was held all they saw were robes. People probably spent a few hundred galleons on their outfits, while Erin and Eliza looked like they came from a muggle middle school school dance. Very few people were dancing yet and the pair found their friends hanging around the food and eating cake. Eliza’s sister was also there. “Oh wow, my younger sister got a date before me,” Hannah teased.

“Wow, I can’t imagine why,” Eliza shot back, getting a soft “ooooo” from Ripley. As the hall filled up with more people, more started dancing. Erin and Eliza mostly stayed with their friends and ate cake. Why would someone go to a ball and actually dance? That was when the music began to slow. The group pushed the two to dance. On their own on the dance floor they decided to do it. It was a bit awkward at first when they were still trying to remember what McGonagall taught them, but they pulled it off. Erin saw that Emily and Lauren had decided to dance together, looks like Emily got over the loss from yesterday. Occasionally, Erin would remember that she was actually dancing with the person she liked and would almost mess up during her double take. Other than that, the dance went smoothly. 

It was almost over when Erin and Eliza decided to leave. Eliza walked with Erin on her way to her house. No one else was in the hallway. Eliza stopped. “I had fun tonight,” she told Erin, “I really did.”

“I did too,” that was when Erin saw that Eliza was blushing. Erin wasn’t prepared, however. Eliza told her that she was going to head back to her dorm before the crowd. That wasn’t it. Eliza gave her a hug. That wasn’t it either. Right before she left she quickly gave Erin a kiss. Erin wasn’t prepared for that. By the time she realized what happened, Eliza had already left. Leaving Erin to stand there useless and blushing. Eliza just kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've ever written I hope you at least enjoyed it!


End file.
